Ganondorf
|-|Ganondorf (Ocarina of Time)= |-|Ganon (Ocarina of Time)= |-|Ganondorf (Twilight Princess)= |-|Ganon (Twilight Princess)= |-|Calamity Ganon= Summary Ganondorf, known as the Great King of Evil or the Dark Lord, is the primary antagonist of the majority of games in the Legend of Zelda series. Ganondorf was born a member of the Gerudo; as the only male member to be born in a hundred years, Ganondorf is made either the King of the Gerudo or the Guardian of the Desert, depending on the game. Gifted with powerful magic, Ganondorf often seeks the omniscient Triforce to grant his wish of conquering the entire world. He frequently wields the Triforce of Power, and stages coups against the Royal Family of Hyrule to take the Hyrulean Throne by force. In the English-localized game manual of The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, his full name is stated to be Ganondorf Dragmire, and his alias before his incursion into the Sacred Realm is stated to have been Mandrag Ganon, meaning "Ganon of the Enchanted Thieves." The Triforce of Power that Ganondorf often holds grants him near-immortality; the only weapons that can truly defeat him are the Master Sword, Silver Arrows, and Light Arrows. In addition to granting him power, the Triforce of Power corrupted Ganondorf and transformed himself in a reflection of his soul: A monstrous boar-like beast known as Dark Beast Ganon. As an incarnation of the ancient demon Demise, his tale now spans numerous legends while his appearance and mindset vary across three different timelines that occur after the events of Ocarina of Time. Ganondorf is unable to truly be destroyed no matter what method is used against him and will only resurface generations later to resume his attack on Hyrule. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-B, likely higher | High 5-A | 4-B Name: Ganondorf Dragmire, the Great King of Evil / Dark Lord, Dark Beast Ganon Origin: The Legend of Zelda Gender: Male Age: Thirties to forties in Ocarina of Time. Hundreds to thousands of years old in all future games. As a reincarnation of Demise's hatred, he is hundreds of millennia old. Over 10,000 years old in Breath of the Wild. Classification: Gerudo King, Sorcerer, Thief, Incarnation of Demise’s hatred Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Hand-to-Hand Combat, Magic, Berserk Mode, Energy Projection, Breath Attack, Can reverse directions, Teleportation, Regeneration (Low-Godly, when his body is destroyed his soul creates a cocoon and begins making a new physical body) | As before, plus Telekinesis, Telepathy, Illusion Creation, Flight, Transformation, Reality Warping, Invisibility, Holds the Triforce of Power (Increases physical and magical strength, and grants Immortality type 1 and 4 as well as Nigh-Invulnerability to most forms of attack), Regeneration (At least Low-Godly; Refashioned his body from his soul a handful of times, and regenerated from Midna scattering what he put in Zelda), Energy, Fire, Lightning, Earth, Weather, Water, Ice, Light, Darkness, Poison, Blood, Size, Mind, Space, Curse, Matter, Sleep, Tech, Morality, Dream, Chaos, Death, Disease, and Soul Manipulation, Can inflict temporary paralysis via stomping the ground, Can create barriers of varying sizes, Black Arts/Necromancy, Transmutation, Portal Creation, Power Absorption, Power Bestowal, Power Mimicry (Can create constructs of his enemies, who not only have the same powers of the original, but can anticipate their every move) Power Nullification (Works even better against holy powers), Can create sentient constructs, manifestations, or shadows of himself, along with creating a never ending supply of monsters with different effects, His hatred can manifest into other beings, Can become intangible, Duplication (As Agahnim, could split himself into three), Possession, Time Stop, Aura, Status Effect Inducement, Resurrection of himself (The blood of the person who killed him can bring him back to life, and reincarnated in Four Swords Adventures) and others (Brought Volvagia back to life), Large Size (Type 0 as Beast Ganon) Can make the opponent fat, all of Zant's powers (Is singlehandedly the reason Zant can do all of the things he can), Can BFR enemies into the Dark World or the Gap Between Dimensions, Or seal them away in imprisonments such as magical crystals, Resistance to Existence Erasure (Ancient Arrows don't consign him to oblivion, and his possessed Guardians are one-shot rather than deleted), Soul Manipulation (Possesses a piece of the Triforce, all which prevent the soul from being affected in the Twilight Realm), Time Manipulation (Completely unaffected by Link’s timestop), Madness Manipulation (can look into the Twilight mirror without having his mind affected), Information Analysis (Navi couldn't analyze any weaknesses from him), Perception Manipulation (Well trained Gerudos can see past the effects of the Stone Mask), and Sealing (Consistently breaks out of seals by powerful mages, Zelda couldn't truly seal him away prior to the events of Breath of the Wild) | As before, plus possesses the entire Triforce and can wield its power Attack Potency: At least Large Country level, likely higher (Stronger than the combined power of the Twinrova Sisters even at his weakest, who are each in turn more powerful than the maximum potential of Onox and Veran) | Dwarf Star level (Should be far stronger than Levias. While still having most of his power sealed, he rotated the planet 180 degrees in seconds) | Solar System level (Was in possession of, and empowered by, the complete Triforce at his peak) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reactions/combat speed (Faster than Twinrova even in his weakest incarnation) | Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic+ reactions/combat speed (Swifter than his Weakened State. Blocked Light Arrows point blank) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic+ reactions/combat speed (Superior to all of his previous forms by a significant margin) Lifting Strength: Class T | Class T (Stronger than Link with the Golden Gauntlets) | Class E (Being in possession of the entire Triforce, he should be above the Four Giants) Striking Strength: At least Large Country Class, likely higher | Dwarf Star Class (One of the physically strongest characters in the series, crushed the Fused Shadow with his bare hands) | Solar System Class Durability: At least''' Large Country level', likely '''higher' (Can take blows from Link) | Dwarf Star level '''(Capable of tanking his own magic shown in the final battle in Ocarina of Time, not to mention it takes something with the magical power of the light arrows to stun him. Is also highly resistant to injury unless it’s of divine origin, and is commonly believed to be totally immune to damage unless it’s that kind of attack, but this is a no-limits fallacy) | '''Solar System level (While in possession of the complete Triforce, Ganon himself was more durable than the likes of Majora and Demise) Stamina: High | High (Nearly every incarnation of Ganondorf can easily laugh off brutal wounds and other normally fatal conditions) | Extremely high Range: Extended melee range. Hundreds of kilometers with magic | Extended melee range. Planetary to cross-universal with magic (Able to BFR people without even being present in the general area, can affect the entire Great Sea with a magic curse, and can rotate the entire planet. Can create a barrier in the Light World from the Twilight Realm, summon Phantom Ganon from another dimension, can interact with people from the Dark World with being unable to be perceived or interacted with in return, and use his alter ego Agahnim in the Light World while being sealed in the Dark World) | Extended melee range. Cross-universal via magic and reality warping. Standard Equipment: Has wielded various swords, such as dual sabers, the holy sword known as the Sword of the Sages, and the gigantic twin blades he used as Ganon in Ocarina of Time. He also usually wears either metal or leather armor. Also has the Trident of Power, a powerful trident that is the dark mirror of the Master Sword and capable of emitting various blasts and sending people to the Dark World, as well the Triforce of Power, and at one point the entire Triforce. Intelligence: Animalistic; he is barely capable of thought, acting akin a berserk beast. | Gifted; he is a skilled manipulator and planner, excellent swordsman and musician, as well as skilled horseback rider, and possesses hundreds if not thousands of years of accumulated experience. | Genius; as before, plus is further heightened due to possessing the Triforce of Wisdom. Weaknesses: In his weakened/incomplete state, he is considerably less resilient, possessing no special defense against non-holy attacks, hence, Link was able to defeat him without such a weapon. | Sacred or holy weapons/magic, such as the Master Sword, are highly effective against him. Can sometimes be arrogant or overconfident. | Sacred or holy weapons/magic, such as the Master Sword, are highly effective against him. Can sometimes be arrogant or overconfident. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Energy Ball:' Releases a sphere of crackling lightning from his hands. *'Fireball Ring:' Creates a ring of fireballs which he can expand and shrink. *'Blazing Bats:' Creates bats from fire and sends them flying at his enemy. Key: Base | With the Triforce of Power (OoT Onwards) | With the Complete Triforce (A Link To The Past) Gallery Others Notable Victories: Acnologia (Fairy Tail) Acnologia's Profile (High 6-B versions were used, and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Luke Skywalker (Star Wars) Luke's Profile (4-B versions were used and speed was equalized) Sigma (Mega Man) Sigma's Profile (4-B versions were used, speed was equalized and both had 2 years of preparation) Inconclusive Matches: Gilgamesh (Nasuverse) Gilgamesh's Profile (Speed was equal and both were at their peak) Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Nintendo Category:Evil Characters Category:Tyrants Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Sword Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Villain Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Fire Users Category:Final Bosses Category:Magic Users Category:Demons Category:Monsters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Water Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Hax Users Category:Telepaths Category:Berserkers Category:Illusionists Category:Forcefield Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Weather Users Category:Light Users Category:Soul Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Possession Users Category:Energy Users Category:Thieves Category:Kings Category:Capcom Category:Trident Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Curse Users Category:Ice Users Category:Blood Users Category:Death Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Poison Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Morality Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Royal Characters Category:Shadow Users Category:Biology Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Disease Users Category:Aura Users Category:Pigs Category:Dream Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Time Users Category:Necromancers Category:Technology Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Chaos Users Category:Creation Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4